chiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Magic
MAGIC MANIPULATION * Elemental Manipulation **List Common Magical Elements FIRE * Hellfire - '''Maneuverable, more powerful than normal fire. Can survive in water * '''Demon Fire * Dragon Fire * Magma/Lava * Heat * Plasma * Sun * Explosion WATER * Rain * Waterfall * Whirlpool * Bubble * Moon * Ocean * Dehydration * Saliva * Ink EARTH * Sand * Ash * Rock * Metal * Clay * Crystal * Glass * Earthquake * Petrification Air * Wind Magic * Flight * Cloud * Mist/Fog * Suffication * Weather * Hurricane * Sky Stepping * Sky * Vapor * Steam * Vacuum * Twister Magic LIGHTNING * Shock * Thunderbolt * Slow Fall * Thunder Clouds * Power Charge * Magnetism * Nerve Damage * Paralysis Magic * Numbing Magic * Electric Pull ICE * Snow * Icy Wind * Avalanche * Cryostasis * Blizzard * Cold * Hail TOXIC * Acid * Sludge Magic * Poison * Gas * Slime Magic * Toxins * Decay * Infection * Smoke NATURE * Flower Magic * Growth Magic * Wood Magic * Plant Magic * Paper Magic * Food Magic * Pollen Magic * Vine Magic * Environment * Terraform * Seed Magic * Plant-Vision DIVINE * Light Magic * Color Magic * Rainbow * Star * Soul Travel *'Soul Link' * Animation Magic * Angel Magic * Holy Magic * Pressure Magic * Luck Magic * Soul Magic * Smite DARK * Shadow Magic - 'Control/Creation of shadows * '''Shadow Puppet - '''Control person's body using their shadow * '''Ghost Magic '- Have powers of ghosts ** '''Levitation, Ectoplasm, Possession, Intangibility, Invisibility * Death Magic - ' Induced Death using magic * '''Black Hole Magic '- Control/Creation of Black Holes * 'Gravity Magic - '''Control/Manipulation of Gravity * '''Life Drain '- Drain Lifeforce from target * 'Voodoo Magic - '''Control person's actions using voodoo dolls * '''Curse Magic '- Magic to place a curse on target * '''Life Transfer * Blood Magic * Soul Harvesting Elemental Capability Spells * Magic Mimicry - 'Transform body to be made of magic element * '''Magic Ride '- Create personal vehicle using magic element for increased mobility * 'Magic Diving - I'mmerge self into magic element, travel through area of magic element * 'Magic Clones '- Create clones of self made of magic element * 'Magic Transmutation - '''Transform target into desired magic element * '''Magic Flight '- Fly using magic element to propel self * 'Magic Walk - ' Ability to walk on magic element or vertical surfaces * '''Magic Immunity - '''Immune to magic element * '''Magic Channeling - Channel power of magic element to self to increase power * Magic Conversion '- Convert any object into desired magic element * '''Magic Empowerment - ' Increase aether when near magic element * 'Magic Cage '- Create cages made of magic element to trap target using * 'Magic Appangages '- Create functional appangages made of magic element * 'Magic Deflection - '''Deflect magic spell (LVL 1) * '''Magic Reflection - '''Deflect magic spell back at sender (LVL 2) * '''Magic Negation - '''Negate magic spell/magic element (LVL 3) * '''Magic Absorption '- Absorb magic spell/magic element to increase aether (LVL 4) * 'Magic Weapons Generation - '''Create temporary weapons made of magic element * '''Magic Beams -' Release beams of solidified magic. * 'Magic Bolts -' Project magic element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * 'Magic Blasts -' Release blasts of magic in a form of a creature or object. * 'Magic Hand Blasts -' Release magic blasts from hands. * 'Magic Ball -' Create and launch spheres of magic element * 'Magic Bolt -' Release low powered projectiles of magic element * 'Magic Bullet -' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * 'Magic Breath -' Discharge magic element from mouth. * 'Magic Burst -' Create burst of magic element * 'Magic Cutting -' Use magic element to cut opponents. * 'Magic Chains - '''Create chain made of magic element * '''Magic Infusion -' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with magic element * 'Magic Pillar Projection -' Project magic pillars. * 'Magic Spike Projection -' Project magic spikes. * 'Magic Vision -' Emit magic from one's eyes. * 'Magic Vortex Creation -' Create spiral/vortex of magic. * 'Magic Beam Emission -' Release concentrated beams of magic. * 'Magic Bomb Generation -' Create bombs/explosions of magic. * 'Magic Mystic Blast -' Release magic element over a specific target area. * 'Magic Release -' Send out a wave of magic element from body in all directions * 'Magic Explosion -' Pulse of magic is released, overloading powered devices in an area. * 'Magic Bounce Shot -' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * 'Magic Scatter Shot -' Release magic blasts that split into multiple fragments. * 'Magic Sword Beam -' Release magic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * 'Magic Wave Blast -' Launch a massive wave of magic. * 'Magic Zap -' A tiny short release of magic to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive '''OFFENSE MAGIC * Charge Magic - 'Use Magic to increase charging damage/speed and propel objects * '''Dagger Magic ' - Power to manipulate/generate daggers of any magic element * 'Destruction Magic '- Power to destroy/shatter any target * 'Devour Magic '- Power to devour target in its entirety * 'Dragon Soul '- Enchant soul to gain properties off Dragon (Strength/Speed/Durability/Flight/Magic Breath) * 'Drain Magic - '''Drain target of desired property (Life Force/Aether/Mana/Ki) * '''Push '- Use magic to push away target with little force * 'Eruption Magic '- Power to create earthquakes/large vibrations/release magma from ground/erupt volcanoes * 'Storm Magic '- Power to create/manipulate storms * 'Rubber Magic - '''Power to create/manipulate Rubber including transforming body to rubber * '''Missile Charge '- Propel self with great force using magic to deal great damge * '''Fist Magic - '''Power to manipulate fists' properties or generate magic fists * '''Seismic Slams - '''Generate powerful slams that send out damaging vibrations '''CONSTRUCT MAGIC * Structure Magic - 'Create simple structures from magic elements such as platforms/bridges ** '''Creation Magic '- Create complex structures from magic elements such as Cannons, or animated warriors * 'Arcane Reach - '''Extend reach by using aether to make longer reach * '''Elemental Towers '- Towers made of aether that contain magic element traits that are activated when struck * 'Extension Magic - '''Create an aether replica of body part, acts as extension of self does not have to be attached to body * '''Projection Magic - '''Placing an imagery illusion on a single stationary position * '''Capture Magic - '''Create aether cages that hold properties to capture targets and other properties * '''Hair Magic - '''Enchanting own hair to follow the will of the user * '''Minion Magic '- Create animated minions using magic elements * 'Illusion Magic - '''Create illusion to effect target *'Disguise Magic '- Create illusion on self to alter appearance *'Guardian Magic - '''Create a giant clone of self that is controlled by moving in tandem '''DEFENSE MAGIC * Force Fields - '''Generate force fields of magic elements * '''Magic Shields - '''Generate shields of magic elements '''UTILITY MAGIC * Disable Magic - 'Disable target's magic ability * '''Matter Phasing '- Phase through objects or magic attacks * 'Balance Magic - '''Alter abilities of self and target to be on equal terms * '''Invisibility - '''Ability to turn user invisible * '''Pain Storage '- Store pain from target and use for personal use * 'Eye Magic '- Power to alter property of eyes, generate aether eyes * 'Portal Creation ' - Power to create portals, must have entrance and exit portal *'Teleportation ' - Power to teleport *'Levitation '- Power to levitate off ground *'''Magimancy - gain insight into a question or situation using magic elements MENTAL MAGIC *'Illusion Expose '- Power to cancel effects of illusion *'Telekinesis - '''Power to manipulate objects/matter with their mind *'Telekinetic Cutting '- Ability to cut things utilizing telekinesis *'Telepathy - Ability to communicate with others with mind *'Object Transfer - '''Transfer the location of two objects *'Astral Projection - ' Ability to separate spirit from body *'Clairvoyant - 'See events from the future *'Mind Control '- Control mind of target to follow will of user *'Memory Manipulation '- Power to manipulate memories *'Fear Inducement '- Ability to project the fears of targets or give them the feeling of fear *'Emotion Manipulation '- Power to manipulate emotions of self or others *'Hypnosis '- Ability to lull target into a sleep *'Confusion Magic ' - Power to confuse target *'Beasts Communication - ''' Ability to understand and communicate with beasts '''SUPPORT MAGIC HEALING MAGIC * Regeneration - 'Restore the health of target * '''Antidote '-Extract poison from target * 'Cure '- Cure illness of target * 'Reinvigorate '- Transfer own aether to target to increase their own * 'Purify '- Remove corruption/curses from target * 'Self Regenerate '- Restore your own health usually passively * 'Resurrection '- Restore life of target * 'Mend '- Repair damaged inanimate target '''ENHANCE MAGIC Magic to increase self or targets ability *'Strength - ' Increase physical strength *'Impact '- Increase physical attack power *'Durability - '''Increase how much damage can be tolerated *'Defense '- Increase defense *'Speed - Increase movement speed *'Magic Ability - '''Increase power of magic spells *'Intelligence - 'Increase mental intelligence *'Accuracy - 'Increase Accuracy with projectiles *'Reflexes - 'Increase mental reflexes *'Senses '- Increase 5 mains senses *'Weight '- Increase mass *'Emotion - '''Elevate emotional state '''SOUND MAGIC * Vibration Magic '- The power to manipulate/generate vibrations * '''Sound Projection - '''The user can make their voice come from somewhere else, even great distances or somewhere where the user isn't physically present * '''Silence '- Silence a target from making noise * 'Frequency Magic - ' Change properties of a noise such as volume, pitch * 'Persuasion Magic - '''Use magic speech to persuade target to follow will * '''Echo Magic - '''Have voice be located anywhere,can leave behind a sound or message in an area until it is triggered, where target will hear sound as if user was there * '''Roar Magic - '''Enchant roars for combat, intimidation or knock back * '''Music Magic - '''Using music/songs to conjure spells * '''Sing Magic - '''Sing songs to conjure spells * '''Translation Magic - '''Translate a person speech, including your own to a different language * '''Voice Disguise - '''Disguise as any other voice user has hear * '''Chants '- Chant phrase with correct emotions/language to conjure powerful spells ** 'Calming '- Calm targets ** 'Ally Fury '- Cause allies to be filled with desire to fight * 'Prayer Magic ' - Recite prayers to Gods to conjure spells '''KI FIGHTING STYLES * Branka-Style - Focuses on using Ki to increase strength to highest extent * Chizoba-Style - Focuses on using Ki to to convert to magical elements * Santtu-Style - Focuses on using Ki and Sword * Zygmunt-Style - Focuses on using Ki to manipulate the environment and weather * Nirvana-Style - Focuses on using Ki for martial arts fighting * Duarte-Style - Focuses on using Ki in offensive and destructive nature * Infinite-Style - Can only be achieved after master 6 other styles and balancing positive and negative Ki OFFENSIVE TECHNIQUES * Ki Palm '- Release burst of ki from palm strike to damage target's internal defense * '''Ki Barrage '- Flurry of fist-like ki blasts * 'Ki Weapon Construction - '''Create weapons made of ki * '''Ki Spirit - '''Personal ki releases as manifested being depending on user's personality * '''Ki Blast '- Release blast of ki from body * 'Ki Beam - '''Concentrated beam of Ki * '''Ki Cannon '- Extremely powerful beam of Ki that gets stronger longer it is charged * 'Ki Roa'r - Channel Ki to unleash a destructive battle cry * '''Ki Blade Storm - Swords made of Ki are launched at target * Ki Paralysis - ' Paralyze others by inhibiting their ki * '''Ki Soul '- '''Advanced technique Use Ki to awaken dormant strength * Space Cutting - Master Santtu technique Rips into fabric of space (temporary) cut through anything MEDIATION * Self Heal '- Using Ki to heal self * '''Levitation '- Float off ground * 'Astral Projection - '''Separate soul from body, stronger ki = larger projection * '''Soul Travel '- Travel into souls of living beings * 'Tranquil State-' The user are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state DEFENSIVE TECHNIQUES * 'Ki Barrier '- Use Ki to protect body from harm * '''Ki Bubble - Create a bubble of ki to protect target * Ki Armor - 'Surround body in ki to increase defense * '''Ki Absorb '- Absorb incoming ki attacks * 'Ki Adaption '- Adapt body to any environment using ki * '''Ki Masking - Mask one's ki presence * Raw Ki - Overwhelming Ki force to render attacks useless * Ki Aura - Use Ki to create aura around self with different properties ** Pressure - crushing pressure in arua ** Slashing - slashing damage in aura SUPPORT TECHNIQUES * Lifeforce Healing '- Heal target by increasing their life force * '''Ki Transfer '- Transfer own ki to target to allow them to use user's ki * '''Clear Mind - Use Ki to clear minds of corruption or abnormality * Ki Rejuvenation - Use ki to expel body of harmful substances * Ki Synchronization -Mix one's chi with the chi of others UTILITY TECHNIQUES * Ki Sensing '- Sense lifeforce of living beings, senes power/location/personality * '''Ki Conversion '- Convert ki into other elements or vice versa * 'Ki Invisibility ' - become invisible using Ki * '''Ki Infusion - Infuse Ki into attack * Ki Communication - '''Communicate telepathically * '''Ki Clones - Clones made of Ki * Kimancy - receive messages/learn for reading ki * Power Negation-''' Negate others powers based on ki * '''Slow Fall - Ki to cause falling speed to slow down tremendously * Intangibility - Pass through physical objects * Solidification - Cause intangible objects to become physical * Astral Manipulation '''- manipulate astral projects ** Astral Trapping - Trap a users astral projecting for either leaving or entering it's body ** Astral Ejection - Eject an astral projection from Target ** Astral Possession - Control a body that astral projection is not present ** Astral Switch - Switch places between body and astral projection '''NEGATIVE KI (DESTRUCTION) * Negative Soul - '''Amplify body with Negative Ki ** User is filled with extreme rage and bloodlust ** Greatly increase destructive capability ** '''Shatter Aura * Fear Aura - Targets succumb to dread in aura * Shatter Aura - area begins to shatter and get destroyed * Obleteriation Beam - Beam of pure negative Ki that destroys everything in its path * Ki Golem - Infuse self into Ki Spirit * Ki Conversion - Convert Ki to Dark Magic * Ki Abduction - Absorb/Steal Ki from target * Killing Instinct-''' User possesses a need to kill as well as the knowledge of how to do so * '''Battle Empowerment - '''Grow stronger longer in battle '''POSITIVE KI (CREATION) * Positive Soul - Amplify body with Positive Ki ** User is achieves complete peace and calmness ** Greatly increase reflects and battle intelligence ** Purify Aura * True Vision - Awaken third eye to see Ki * Healing - Heals presences in aura * Calming - Targets feel at peace in aura * Purify Aura - area begins to be repairs and improve * Great Reach - Summon second set of arms * Ki Animation - Animate inanimate objects by filling them with Ki * Life Transfer - Resurrect target by sacrificing own Ki into their body * Ki Flight '''- Fly using Ki * '''Ki Conversion - Convert Ki to Light Magic * Tranquil State-''' The user are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state * '''Pure Ki Immunity - Immune for Negative ki attacks such at Ki Abduction RACE SPECIFIC MAGIC Argonian * Tongue Magic * Camouflage * Constriction Demon * Grant Immortality * Curses * Demonization * Life Absorption * Corruption * Despair Creation * Chaos Magic * Demonic Empowerment * Necromancy * Death Magic * Corpse Control Dragonborn * Magic Breath * Flight * Magic Consumption Dwarf * Enchantments * Body Adaption Elf * Disease Immunity * Decelerated Aging * Advanced Creation Magic * Homeland City Ilusion * Magic Seals * Nature Magic * Possession Ent * Nature Magic * Regeneration * Master Healing * Resurrection * New Body * Soul Link * Vision Conjuring * Nature Communication * Telepathy * Growth Magic * Immortality Genasie * Fire Magic * Air Magic * Water Magic * Earth Magic * Environment Adaptation * Adaptive Lungs Rito * Flight * Feather Manipulation * Sky Manipulation Seafolk * Water Manipulation * Sea Creature Control * Amphibious * Survive Deep Water Pressures Spirit * Element Fusion * Demon Vanquishing * Reviving * Advanced Healing Tiefling * Hellfire * Sense Emotions Vampire * Blood Expulsion * Deathly Lasers * Levitation * No Reflection * Vampire Conversion * Blood Drain * Hypnosis * Shisno Form Werewolf * Transform into Wolf Beast UNIQUE/RARE MAGIC * Elite Battle Magic * Pure Aether Magic * Twilight Magic * Soul Copy * Black Magic * Reality Magic * Lava Soul * Feather Manipulation * Koto Armor * Self-Soul Manipulation * Time Magic * Gravity Magic * Black Fire Soul * Soul Theft ''' * '''Angel Magic * Touch of God